


Peace in Our Time: Hank and Carly's First Time

by DCMarvelGirl1997



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMarvelGirl1997/pseuds/DCMarvelGirl1997
Summary: Takes place within MarvelMaster616 and I's ongoing series Peace in Our Time: Hank McCoy and Carly Anne Crocker come together in a special, romantic way.
Relationships: Hank McCoy/Carly Anne Crocker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Peace in Our Time: Hank and Carly's First Time

**_Greetings! DC-MarvelGirl 1997 back with another sexy cutscene for MarvelMaster616 and I’s ongoing saga Peace in Our Time! You can find the full series on FanFiction.net underneath my profile. This scene takes place between Beauty and the Beast Part 2, and Age of Ultron Part 1. In this moment, Hank “Beast” McCoy and Carly Anne Crocker come together in a special, passionate way. This scene covers details regarding their first time, which were not shown in Peace in Our Time: Technological Decimation. Now, fair warning. This is a story that will be containing graphic sexual content, so if you aren’t of the proper age of maturity to view such explicit content, then I highly recommend skipping over it._ **

“This here means inner thoughts.’

**_Also, keep in mind that I do not own any of the characters used here in this story. Marvel and Disney do._ **

* * *

**Peace in Our Time: Hank and Carly’s First Time (takes place between issues 55 and 56)**

**Holiday Inn - Times Square**

Carly Anne Crocker nervously played with her hair as she looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her stomach was a twisted jungle of nerves as she glanced at the pink dress she wore for this very evening. When she and Hank had decided they were going to do this, she had not thought that she’d be this nervous. She had her sight back. She and Hank were now dating due her father giving Hank his blessing. But the nervousness lingered at the thought that tonight, she was going to lose her virginity. 

But she also knew that she and Hank wanted this. After not being able to have one another for so long, they were about to release all their pent-up emotions they felt toward one another in a moment of passion. It was all going to comulate in one simple moment.

Of course, Carly knew Hank to be the thoughtful and romantic type. Yet, as she waited for Hank to return to their hotel room with their sushi order, Carly’s nervousness continued kicking in. 

‘Come on, Carly. Pull it together! It’s Hank. This is your chance to have him in the way you’ve always wanted. You’re not backing down now,’ she thought as she heard Hank returning to their room. 

When Hank had told her they needed to go somewhere more private for their first time, Carly hadn’t expected the Holiday Inn. But she supposed it to be better than X-Corporation, which was crowded with plenty of nosy teenagers. This allowed the pair to be alone. And for what they were about to do, that alone time was pivotal. 

Carly took a deep breath. One would think after years of not being able to see, the very notion of seeing would be the most nerve-wracking, because that would mean her eyes being open. But that was far to be the case. She’d never given much thought into sex at all. Now, she was about to give herself to Hank McCoy, the man she’d always loved and wanted, but never been able to see or have. 

‘No,’ she thought. ‘I’m done with the trepidations. Tonight, Hank and I are going to make love. I won’t let anything stop that; not even a full-fledged Sentinel attack. This is what I’ve always dreamed of having. Now’s my chance. I am ready to give myself to the man that I love,’ Carly thought, throwing all her hesitations out the window. 

She was done giving into any kind of fear. Opening the door to the bathroom, she stepped out and walked out of the bedroom towards the living room, where Hank was already setting up for their romantic night in. 

Seeing Hank in a dress shirt and slacks, as opposed to his usual lab coat he wore at X-Corporation, Carly’s heart fluttered. Hank had set up their sushi order at the table with two candles lit, with a bottle of Riesling wine sitting on the table along with two, crystal wine glasses. One thing she could appreciate about Hank was the small, romantic gestures. He had a brilliant mind, but also the most generous heart. 

“Wow, Hank,” she whispered, smiling as Hank pulled out her chair for her. “You sure know how to make a night elaborate.” 

“What’s in a name? That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet,” Hank said fluently, gesturing to the small bouquet of red roses that sat on the table.

Carly smiled at him as she watched him open the bottle of wine and pour them some glasses. “You’ve always had a way with words,” she whispered. 

“I’m far more than a man of science, Carly,” said Hank, sitting across from her and taking her hand into his huge one. It helped that he had his image inducer turned off. Carly liked him best this way. It never once mattered to her that he was covered in blue fur. What mattered most to her was what was deep in his heart. 

“I know,” Carly whispered, picking up her chopsticks as she began to eat her spicy tuna roll. “That’s what I appreciate most about you. You’ve always been the most thoughtful when it comes to gestures.” 

“I am just grateful that your father approves of our relationship,” said Hank.

“I never thought that he would,” mused Carly, this time taking a piece of Philadelphia roll. “But all it took was that one gesture for you to change his mind and his heart regarding mutants. You showed him that a mutant man can be kind. I’m proud to be with you.” 

Hank smiled a little wider at her, squeezing her hand as he sipped some wine. “And I am just as proud to be with you. I’m glad that you didn’t allow the world’s bigotry to taint your perception of me.” 

“Like I said, Hank. Just because I was blind, it didn’t mean I couldn’t sense what was around me. I always knew about mutants. I always guessed at what you were. But when I saw you for the first time, it just confirmed it all to me, and I can’t care less,” said Carly. “I love you. I always have. You always took care of me when I was at my weakest. And that’s never going to change.” 

“I’m sure glad to hear that,” Hank told her, eating a piece of shrimp tempura. 

The pair continued eating in silence. However, Carly felt an overwhelming urgency to kiss Hank in this moment. Maybe it was the wine. Maybe it was the smell of the roses. But Carly knew she wanted this man sitting across from her. She wanted him so badly. But she also knew Hank was prolonging the foreplay with their romantic dinner. 

So, she continued to eat the raw fish and sip the wine, allowing Hank to hold her hand the whole time through it. But as soon as she finished eating and her entire glass of wine was empty, Carly allowed her heart to guide her. She rose from her seat and walked over to where Hank sat. Leaning over, she pressed a soft, yet passionate, kiss against his lips, closing her eyes. 

Hank cradled her face gently in his huge hands as he guided her to sit on his lap. Carly wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him even deeper as her hands rubbed against his fur softly. Somewhere along the way, her tongue slipped into his mouth as she sighed into the kiss, letting out a quiet moan. 

As Hank kissed her back, he kept his arms wrapped around her waist gently. He deepened the kiss even further, keeping his own eyes closed as they made out passionately. He hadn’t felt this level of passion with anyone before, ever. He never once dreamed that he could have a connection with someone on such a fundamentally deep level. But Carly had seen him for what he was despite having not been able to see the whole time she met him. She allowed her heart to look into what he truly was. For that, Hank was eternally grateful as he continued kissing her deeply. 

Carly’s moans grew a little louder as their tongues danced together. She licked at Hank’s tongue, allowing her feelings to come through the kiss. She silently opened up herself to Hank, allowing him to just hold her and kiss her with fervent passion. Slowly, Hank’s arms moved to wrap underneath her body so that he could carry her with ease toward the bedroom. 

And Hank prolonged the walk towards the bedroom, being sure to kiss Carly thoroughly before opening the door. He slowly carried her to the bed before he deposited her down gently. He leaned over her, feet digging into the mattress as he smiled down at her thoughtfully. 

“Carly,” he whispered. “I understand you want to commence on this to take our relationship further. But I feel I must tell you of the risks that can come with such passionate acts.” 

“Hank, you do not have to worry about me getting pregnant. I’m on birth control,” said Carly. 

“Oh, why?” asked Hank. 

“I’ve always had an irregular period. The birth control pills help manage that,” explained Carly. 

“But even then, I fear hurting you or causing you discomfort. The first time can be discomforting for a virgin girl such as yourself,” said Hank.

“Hank, I trust you,” whispered Carly. “I trust you to do the right things, and I trust that you will keep my best interest at heart. Just . . . do not think about what science tells you, Hank. Just follow the heart, and allow your heart to guide you.” 

Hank pondered this for a moment or two. Carly’s words made sense. She was just as intelligent and rational as he was. Her mind was impeccable. But her heart was so open. And all she wanted in that moment was for Hank to follow his heart in their moment of passion rather than his mind. 

Hank nodded. “Perhaps, that could be something I’ll do,” he whispered. “Heart over the mind . . . yes . . . I can do that.” 

Carly nodded, closing her eyes in anticipation as Hank kissed her deeply again. She sighed into the kiss, slipping Hank some tongue as his tongue went into her mouth slowly. Their tongues danced together as their sighs and moans grew a little louder. Carly ran her fingers through Hank’s fur as Hank’s hands blindly felt up her body, over her dress. When his hands hit her thighs, Carly let out a quiet moan of pleasure as Hank moved his kissing down her jawline and neck. 

He trailed gentle kisses down her neck as his hands stroked her legs softly. When one of his hands moved underneath her dress as he touched the waistline of Carly’s panties, Carly let out a soft gasp of pleasure. She never felt a man touch her this way before, ever. And feeling Hank’s hands all over her body made her feel sensations she’d never felt before, ever. 

Hank continued working his hands gently down Carly’s body as Carly’s hands roamed over his chest, exploring his muscled upper body over his shirt. Her hands pawed at his dress shirt gently before she unbuttoned the shirt assertively and undid the tie. Once the tie was loosened enough, she pulled it off and over Hank’s head before depositing his shirt to the side. With the clothes from his upper body now on the floor, it freed his furry bare chest. Carly’s hands stroked his furry chest, evoking soft moans from her lover as Hank’s hands worked to remove her dress. He unzipped the article of clothing and as Carly sat up, he gently removed it, revealing her lacy bra and her panties. 

Now, both were half-naked as Carly laid back down again. Hank trailed soft kisses down her torso, his lips leaving their mark as he kissed her over her shoulders and chest. This evoked a round of purrs from his lover as Carly’s eyes closed at the sensation. 

‘Oh, gosh!’ she thought. ‘His hands . . . he’s so powerful, yet so soft! He’s anything but an animal. He’s just as much a man as any other human. I don’t care what Graydon Creed tried telling me about him. Hank’s heart and his mind is what makes him human.’ 

Carly moaned a little louder as Hank continued kissing her naked flesh softly, kissing her all over her shoulders and torso before his hands blindly reached for the clasp of her bra. His hands worked at removing the sexy garment from Carly’s upper body, and he threw it to the side. As much as he cared about caution with her, he also wanted to try a little bit of spontaneity with her. 

With Carly’s generously-sized breasts now free, Hank’s hands worked to gently rub them. Carly gasped, her blue eyes flying open as Hank massaged her breasts in his large hands. His hands were so huge, yet so gentle as he rubbed her tits. 

“Mmmmmmh!” Carly moaned. “ _Oh_ Hank! That . . . That feels _so_ good! Continue!” 

“If that is what you desire,” Hank whispered, continuing to gently knead and massage her beautiful breasts. 

Feeling his furry paws against her breasts was sending Carly into a world of arousal as her vagina began feeling hot and itchy in her panties. She let out a gasp as she noticed the wet, hot feeling in between her legs as her arousal built up. She closed her eyes, allowing Hank to continue seducing her by rubbing her tits. 

Hank’s hands did the works, thoroughly massaging Carly’s beautiful breasts as her moans grew a little louder. Feeling the soft, tender flesh in his hands made Hank feel just as aroused as he listened to the sound of her moans and gasps of pleasure. Carly continued stroking his bare, furry chest, teasing the blue fur by combing through it. 

“The very firstlings of my heart shall be the firstlings of my hand,” whispered Hank as Carly pawed at his chest and he rubbed her breasts. 

The gentle rubbing and touching continued as Carly’s arousal heightened. Her panties began feeling hotter and a lot more moist as she let out a gasp. Hank, noticing this, removed his hands from her breasts and they traveled down to touch her pussy over her panties. He stroked her crotch, causing Carly’s back to arch sharply. 

_“Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!”_ Carly moaned, eyes flying open as her arousal heightened. 

Upon her eyes opening, she noticed the bulge in Hank’s pants. She moved her hands from his chest and worked to unbutton his slacks with shaking hands. Upon unbuttoning them, she yanked his pants down sharply, revealing the pair of boxers he was wearing which were tight with arousal. 

Hank shrugged out of his pants as he let out a groan, feeling Carly’s hands on the waistband of his boxers. She pulled them down, revealing a hardened penis surrounded by blue pubic hair. Just the sight of his bulging cock seemed to turn Carly on even further. Upon feeling Hank slowly peeling off her panties, Carly let out another erotic gasp as her eyes widened. 

Both Hank and Carly marveled at one another’s naked bodies. They both looked at one another adoringly as they embraced the moment of passion. They took a moment to admire one another’s naked flesh. 

“Carly . . . you’re beautiful,” Hank whispered. 

“So are you,” Carly breathed to him, gently stroking his furry chest as she saw his penis growing erect. She looked at him longingly, suddenly feeling an urgency to try oral sex on her lover. Her mouth salivated as she imagined Hank’s cock in her mouth. She didn’t care in the least if it were surrounded by blue fur. All she cared about was having him physically and embracing him in whatever way that she could. 

“Hank . . .” she whispered. “I . . . I feel I want to eat your cock.” 

Hank was taken aback by the dirty language coming out of this sweet girl’s mouth. But looking at her, he couldn’t deny her anything. 

“Alright,” whispered Hank, rising up until his penis was straddling over Carly’s mouth. 

Carly stared at the organ dangling above her mouth. She raised a hand up and gave it a few generous strokes, before she lifted her head upward to engulf the erect manhood in her mouth. 

Upon feeling Carly’s mouth around his dick, Hank let out a groan as her tongue moved around, licking at the hardened anatomy. And Carly didn’t play around, either. She playfully went deeper, her hands gently rubbing the base of Hank’s blue cock as she sent him into a world of arousal. When Hank let out an animalistic growl of anticipation, Carly went a little deeper, sucking harder at his penis. Her tongue worked at Hank’s cock as she savored the taste of the hardened anatomy that was down her throat. She loved every moment of her very first oral sex experience as her eyes closed contentedly. 

It helped when Hank’s hips bobbed up and down and he humped slightly inside her mouth. It only further excited Carly as she sucked and ate his cock. She continuously stroked the base of his penis, further teasing him sensually. It was the most erotic sensation she’d ever felt as she continued the oral sex act on her lover. Her tongue worked around, licking his penis thoroughly as she moaned into it. Her drool rolled down her mouth slightly, but she did not care. All she cared about was pleasuring this wonderful man in whichever way that she could. 

So, she continued the sexy act of oral sex, thoroughly sucking and eating at Hank’s dick. With one last suck, she pulled her mouth away from Hank’s cock, smiling up at him as her eyes opened. 

“You . . . You taste really good,” she whispered. 

Hank smiled at her widely. “Well, I’m rather flattered,” he said. “Ready?”

“Mmmmmmh! Yes, I’m ready,” Carly whispered. “Make me cum, Dr. McCoy!” 

“Then relax and allow me to show you how wondrous intimacy can be,” Hank said, lowering down until he straddled her hips. 

“If that’s the doctor’s orders,” teased Carly. 

Hank smiled as Carly spread her legs slightly, allowing him access to her wet, hot pussy. Hank grasped Carly’s hips gently so he could guide his cock into her wet inner folds. Very gently, he lowered his cock until it rubbed the tip of Carly’s vagina. Upon feeling his dick touching her anatomy, Carly gasped sharply, her hips raising again as her back arched. Hank thrusted his hips carefully into her folds, being sure to stimulate Carly’s clitoris. Upon his cock hitting her clit, Carly gasped sharply one more as Hank went inside her depths. 

_“Ohhhhhhhhhhh_ Hank!” cried Carly once her lover’s cock hit her clitoris. “I . . . I feel you . . . so deep!” 

“So hot . . . and so wet!” groaned Hank, closing his eyes. “Relax your vaginal muscles, Carly. You’re very tight.”

Carly nodded, breathing deeply as Hank pulled out of her, before he thrust back into her lower body. Her lady parts were so moist and so tight, but as Carly continued to breathe, Hank felt her vaginal muscles loosening slightly. It allowed him better access to find her G-spot. As he searched for her G-spot, Carly’s hips rose from the bed as Hank thrusted into her again and again, gently as to not make her bleed or cause her any pain. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her with his size and his strength. Finally, with one last thrust, he found her G-spot, which evoked a moan from his lover as he went in deeper. 

“Fuck . . . Hank!” cried Carly. “You’re . . . You’re so deep! So powerful! So strong! I love it!” 

“Okay . . . let’s come together, Carly,” whispered Hank, panting for breath as he prepared for his orgasmic climax to hit him. He could tell Carly was reaching her climax of her own as she grasped the bed sheets in anticipation for what was about to happen. She was ready to cum. She was ready for Hank to send her into a sensual bliss as she gasped for breath. 

Finally, with one last thrust, Hank was deeply inside her inner depths as they felt their orgasm hitting them, hard. It caused Carly to cry out. 

_ “Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”  _ she moaned. “Hank . . . I’m cumming! I’m cumming!” 

“I’m cumming!” groaned Hank, closing his eyes as he stayed deeply inside her depths, her hot, wet folds wrapped around his hard cock. Underneath them, the bed rocked hard as Hank humped inside Carly’s depths. Carly’s legs wrapped around his back, her feet digging into his fur as she closed her eyes, her fingers grasping at his fur hard as they started rolling around on the bed, allowing Carly to be on top this time. But Carly stayed deeply inside him, moaning and taking pleasure in every waking moment of it all. Upon their orgasm ending, Hank rolled back over so he was over Carly’s naked form, and he slowly pulled his cock out of her pussy. 

Carly gasped loudly, staring up at her lover. Her hand flew over her heart as Hank laid beside her on the bed. 

“Wow . . .” she breathed. “Hank . . . that was amazing!” 

“I am glad you enjoyed it,” Hank told her. “Do you want to go again?” 

Carly nodded willingly, wanting so badly to feel Hank inside her again. She wanted to try all different positions with her lover and explore this love that they had for each other. 

“How about we try anal?” asked Hank. 

Carly nodded, her curiosity getting the best of her as she rose up and onto all fours. It gave Hank the accessway to her asshole as he rose to his knees behind her. His hands grasped her hips again as Carly closed her eyes in anticipation for what was about to happen. She fingered her pussy to heighten her arousal as Hank kissed her back and her shoulders with soft lips, his tongue licking her naked flesh softly as her body grew sweaty and hot. 

“Get ready, Carly,” whispered Hank.

“Yes . . . Yes Hank! Oh I’m ready! I am  _ so  _ ready! Make me cum again!” cried Carly. 

Hank grinned, working his hips until he was thrusting his erect dick into Carly’s hole. Upon feeling Hank entering her hole, Carly gasped sharply at the sensation. Her hole was tight around Hank’s cock, but luckily, a few deep breaths from Carly allowed the muscles in her asshole to loosen up. This allowed Hank to pull out and then thrust back into her asshole, his hips thrusting as the bed rocked hard underneath their naked bodies. And the whole time Hank thrusted into her asshole, Carly squealed in anticipation for her orgasm to hit her once more. She wanted to cum. She wanted this man to take her from behind as she grasped hard at the bedsheets. She threw her head back as Hank thrusted in and out of her hole until finally, he found her A-spot. 

_ “Ahhhhhhhhh  _ Hank!” gasped Carly, her voice borderline squealing as his cock hit her right there. “Yes . . . Yes! O-Oh . . . Oh! Oh! That feels so good! So fucking good!” 

“So tight . . .” grunted Hank. “Keep relaxing. Keep breathing, Carly.” 

Carly nodded, sucking in deep breaths as Hank continued thrusting, until she finally felt her orgasm hitting her very hard. She gasped sharply upon feeling Hank all the way in the depths of her asshole. It sent her into a whole new world of arousal as her hand moved to finger at her vagina again. All it took was one more thrust, and Hank was all the way inside her as they came together with loud moans of arousal-filled bliss. 

“Oh  _ fuck,  _ Hank! I-I’m cumming! I’m cumming! I’m so close but I’m cumming!” Carly cried out. 

“So . . . So close!” grunted Hank. “So close . . . I’m cumming!” 

Hank kept his cock deep in her depths as they came together very loudly. Carly squealed loudly, gasping wildly as her eyes flew open. With that, they both felt their orgasm hitting them as they cried out together. 

“HAAAAAANK!” cried Carly.

“CAAAARRRRLLLY!” Hank roared. Finally, their climax ended, and Hank pulled out of her. Carly collapsed down on the bed, gasping at the feeling as Hank laid beside her, pulling her closely to his chest as he kissed the top of her head. 

They both laid there together on top of the sheets, relishing in the afterglow of their first time. Carly snuggled into his chest, closing her eyes contentedly. 

“That . . . That was so beautiful,” Carly whispered, still panting to catch her breath. 

“I’m glad I exceeded your expectations, my love,” Hank said huskily. 

Carly nodded. “I . . . I love you Henry.” 

“I love you too, my angel,” Hank whispered, kissing her on the forehead as they rested in one another’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> The end! Review!


End file.
